Spongebob fun
by Toocan Loops
Summary: Ryoga is REALLY into using spongebob quotes in bed.


"Hey Durbe?" Ryoga asked as he had called Durbe up on the phone and Durbe answered "yes" and Ryoga asked "Can you come over tonight?" and Durbe said "Sure" and in the next few hours Durbe was at Ryoga's house and Ryoga was dressed up all sexy like.

"Wow you look great" said Durbe as he eyed up Ryoga like he was food on a silver platter and licked his lips. Ryoga said "thanks…" and he whispered something in Durbe's ear as Durbe's eyes shot out. "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" said Durbe yellingly.

"I want you to well… wear this.." Ryoga giggled as he showed the spongebob suit to Durbe and smiled. "W-WHAT?" Durbe said as Ryoga dragged him to the bedroom.

"I mean if you don't want too…." Ryoga sighed as he fixed his shirt a little to show off his nipples to get Durbe's attention.

Durbe's eyes fixated on the large nipples in the center of Ryoga's chest. "Well ok…."

"AW YEAH SWEET!" Ryoga yelled and dropped his pants like a furious man ready to have sex with a sponge, which he was. "Put it on babe…." Ryoga whispered.

"Ok one sec…." Said Durbe as he took off all his clothes and he was butt naked as he got in the spongebob costume and there was an area where his cock popped out of the pants because he needed to still fuck of course. This spongebob suit was the erotic suit.

"Oh god you look so fucking hot!" Ryoga screamed as he could barely keep is boner contained.

"Oh gosh thank you…" Durbe smiled and he asked "so do you want me to…?"

Ryoga screamed "Oh god yes please… and is it ok if I call you spongebob when we do this…?" and Durbe was like yeah that's ok. "so what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know I never thought I'd get this far…" said Ryoga.

"How big do you want me?" Durbe asked.

Ryoga sputtered "WHAT SPONGEBOB?"

"How big do you want them? Normal? Veiny? And for the ladies, hairy…." Durbe whispered as he strutted his cock like no tomorrow.

"Oh my god Spongebob fuck me, fuck me, fuck me till I can't stand, Spongebob!"

Durbe nodded and said, "First I must pass the oral exam!" he said with a wink and moved his big spongebob cut out mouth down to Ryoga's cock and began doing a suckingly good job.

"I am confident in my abilities to successfully succeed!" Durbe said as he sucked harder.

"OH GOD SPONGEBOB!" Ryoga yelled as Durbe was sucking him off.

"Aaah don't stop Spongebob!" Ryoga called out.

"Not when I shift into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!" Durbe yelled as he started licking and sucking harder and furiously.

"Oooh fuckkk, Spongebob! I'm gonna cum, Spongebob….!" Ryoga yelled.

Cum had rained down and coated Durbe and his spongebob suit.

"It's a vast swirling wonderland of sparkling white pleasure…." Durbe moaned as he licked his lips of what little cum he could get and taste.

"God… Spongebob… that was so good…" Ryoga panted.

"I'm not finished yet…" Durbe said.

Durbe looked at his huge spongebob suit fingers and said "The gangs all here" and he fisted them into Ryoga's asshole and began shoving his meaty sponge hands into Ryoga's ass.

"AAAH!" Ryoga screamed.

Durbe fisted his sponge hands into Ryoga's ass making sure he mewled with pleasure.

Then Durbe took them out and they were covered in shit.

Durbe looked at Ryoga's erection and said "C'mon you lazy Mary, start rubbing me with that chocolate…" and Ryoga did as he was told and started rubbing his cock across Durbe's face.

Durbe gasped, "It's all icky & corpsey!"

"Sorry…" said Ryoga.

Then Durbe saw Ryoga's cock and said "Oooh this is the tongue and the whole thing is the worm!" and he began stroking it.

"It's all in the technique! First go like this…" and Durbe spun around and twisted Ryoga's cock. Stop!

"One, two, three…" and then he flipped Ryoga over and yelled "AND THEN PELVIC THRUST!" WHOO, WHOO as he thrusted his cock into Ryoga's butt.

"Oh god Spongebob… mmnnn… fill my asshole with your love."

Durbe did as he was told and then he came and he yelled "HERE! LOOK AT IT!" he said as he took out his cock out of Ryoga's butt and screamed "LOOK AT IT, IT'S UGLY ISN'T IT?!"

"No! Spongebob you're sexy as fuck!" Ryoga yelled.

"No… it isn't!" Durbe cried.

"It's pin pointed I love it…" Ryoga whispered.

"WHO YOU CALLING PINHEAD?!" Durbe screamed and slammed his cock in Ryoga's face and then Ryoga died.

Durbe left in his spongebob fetish suit never to return…. But before leaving he whispered "Firmly grasp it in your hand…" but Ryoga didn't. "FIRMLY GRASP IT!"

"I SAID FIRMLY GRASP IT!" and he forced Ryoga's hand onto his own cock.

Then Durbe left never to be seen again.


End file.
